There has been disclosed a service cooperation system including a multi-function device and a relay apparatus. When one service is selected from a plurality of types of services by a user, the multi-function device performs a variety of communications with the relay apparatus for receiving the selected service from a service provision apparatus. For example, the multi-function device is configured to sequentially receive an album possessor input user interface (hereinafter, “user interface” will be abbreviated as “UI”) display command and an album name selection UI display command. Thereby, the multi-function device sequentially displays an album possessor input UI and an album name selection UI. Then, the user can execute a variety of settings (for example, an input of an album possessor name, a selection of an album name, and the like) relating to the selected service on each UI.